Abandoned
by Theforgottencharacter
Summary: From Breaking Dawn the part where Alice and Jasper leave but with a twist. They now have a vampire daughter. WHAT!


**Hi everybody. This is my second story but first for twilight. In this story the added character is Alice and Jaspers' adopted vampire daughter with the extra ability to force herself into a sleep like state. She is about 12 years old and has been with them for centuries. It is from this girl's POV. Reviews are good. I like reviews. Please review.**

**SPOILER ALERT: There are Breaking Dawn spoilers. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. SM does but I'm not her. Let's give her a round of applause for writing the original books. (Clapping clapping)**

Abandoned

I was up in my room "sleeping" when I heard the crystal vase shatter against the hard floor. I sprinted downstairs to see my mom having one of her visions. I looked at Edward with a questioning look. She came out of it.

" _They're coming for us" _Edward and Alice whispered

" _The volturi ." Alice moaned_

We all panicked. All at the same time asking when, where, and why. She snapped.

" _I don't know I can't see, I can't see." _She cried

Bella was the first to realize. It was so obvious. They thought Nessie was an immortal child. The worst crime a vampire can commit.

" _But she's not " _Bella cried

" _They don't know that, "_ Carlisle tried to explain "_They can only see what Irina saw."_

We all understood but we needed more details.

"_Alice,"_ I said _"We need details. Anything you can see."_

We all knew this was bad after I said Alice. I never called her by her name. It was always mom.

"_There is snow on the ground but that's it I can't see anything. Jacob's coming"_

"_I'll get rid of him" _Rosalie growled

"_No, No let him come it'll be good if I can get away from him and Nessie."_

She grabbed my dad and ran out the door. As I went to follow them Esme caught my arm.

"_Let them go. She needs to be alone."_

I turned around to sit on the couch as Jacob came in. After explaining what had happened he went to sit near Bella and Renesmee.

I woke up on Esme's lap and sat up groggily. After looking around the room for a second I jumped up completely awake.

"_Where is mom! Where is dad!" _I practically screamed

They all looked around realizing for the first time that it was morning and my parents still weren't back.

"_You don't think the Volturi…" _Edward started

I ran before he could finish. We all ran searching for their scent. Once we found it we followed it until we came to a part where it split. Alice's scent only hers seemed to go off to the right and come back but the other was fresher so we stayed on that. The others caught up quickly but I stayed in front sprinting my fastest the worst thoughts running through my head. What if they were in trouble. I stopped at the border line between our territory and the wolves. Sam came forward as a human flanked by Paul and Jared in their wolf forms. I turned to Edward who was reading Sam's thoughts and turning pale.

"_WHAT!" _I screamed

Sam started talking but I was too deep in thought to hear. He handed Carlisle a note that I struggled to read as he looked at it.

_Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us. We love you._

I ran following their scent. I didn't care if I was breaking the treaty. I heard someone behind me and ran faster. Someone grabbed me and turned me around.

"_You can't go after them. This is their duty not yours." _

It was Carlisle. I sat down and started crying.

"_How could they leave me like that. How could they just abandon me. They're my parents. I thought they loved me" _

" _They left you because they love you. They don't know where they're going. It could be dangerous. They left you here because it's safer here. They know they can trust us to protect you."_

He picked me up and carried me back to the others. I could see Esme crying too. He handed me over to Rosalie and went to comfort Esme. We all started walking back when I remembered that other trail. Bella looked at me with the same hope in her eyes. I asked Rose to put me down and followed Bella to her cottage. In her book _The Merchant of Venice _we found another note. It had some guys name and an address. I looked up at Bella confused.

"_I don't know either." _ she sighed "_But we'll find out together."_

**OHH cliffhanger. Not really they tell you what happens in the book. How did I do? Tell me in a review. Also book suggestions are good. I have no idea what to read next. **


End file.
